


Every Hero has Their Hubris

by Pancakes_for_Dragons



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anna loves her husbands, Childhood Trauma, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Good Hans (Disney), LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Elsa (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakes_for_Dragons/pseuds/Pancakes_for_Dragons
Summary: Anna’s body ached. Battered and Bruised. Blood trickled down her brow into her eye. Teeth gritted as her grip tightened on the sword. Her eyes lifted to see the shadow flicker, it’s mouth spread in a Cheshire wide grin. It’s smile grew wider until Anna couldn’t stand it. Roaring with fury as she raised her sword. Emotions always got the better of her.____Shadows are plaguing the lands of Arendelle, having shown up suddenly and violently. Seeming to show up as a person’s worst qualities, fears or memories then disappearing without much of a rhyme or reason. Could Anna be the key to controlling these monsters? Or will These shadows take over Arendelle in their darkness?
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney), Anna/Hans/Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Hans/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. New and sudden developments

**Author's Note:**

> So this Au takes place after Frozen One, but replaces Frozen Two. If any additional warnings/tags need to be added don't hesitate to let me know!

Summer’s warmth flooded Arendelle. Sun high in the sky for everyone to see. Walking through the sparse crowd was the Kingdom’s princess. Anna grinned ear to ear, practically skipping through town like a little kid. She loved this little village so much. The smells. The sounds. The bustling of people, just living their lives. Anna continued walking down the cobblestone path. Replaying her list in her head.

‘Ida Bellum and Floren Bellum run the bakery, Ira Roth runs the blacksmithy… or is that Victor-’

Perhaps it was odd to wanna remember that sort of thing, but then again she was basically locked in a fancy prison for what? 13 years? She tensed at the memory. She needed to do what she could for the kingdom now. She owed them that much. A cold gust of wind tore her from her thoughts. It was a completely normal summer day, why was there a cold wind? Her eyes lifted to see no one. Nothing but an empty street, yet she didn’t feel alone. Blood ran cold in her veins. 

“There you are Anna! I was just looking for you!”

Anna jumped at the familiar voice, but settled with an uneasy laugh when she realized who it was, “Oh! Olaf you scared me.”

“Apologies, but Elsa said I should join you on your walk,” He said, “She was worried that you fell in the harbor again.”

“Oh come on that was one time!”

Olaf snorted and Anna couldn’t help following suit. She sighed, continuing to walk. Olaf right beside her. “So, I’ll catch you up. Hans and Kristoff moved their date to that one hill, Oh! And Elsa said she might plan a summer ceremony…” As Anna looked down at Olaf his words started to drift. Murky and Unclear. Was it getting darker? Anna closed her eyes and her legs felt wobbly as she gripped the side of her head. Something was coming back to her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“Can’t Elsa come out to play?” Anna said, pout clear on her face as she clung to her mother’s dress, “Just for today?” 

Iduna’s eyebrows knit together, she swallowed her feelings and smoothed Anna’s hair. Eyes fixed on the white streak, “Honey… Your sister is very tired-”

“She’s always tired!” Anna yelled, she stomped her foot against the wood floor. Tears creeped down her cheeks, “I don’t get it! D-does she not like me?”

“No-nono Sweetie of course not. She loves you,” Her mother explained, scooping Anna up in her arms, “Why don’t you make her something? Like a card. To show her you love her just as much.”

Anna nodded meekly, she usual believed her mom but she couldn’t grasp the truth in her words. Iduna set her down and Anna wasted no time running off. If she was gonna make a card for Elsa she’d make the best card ever. Elsa would have to come out and play with her again. Iduna called after her.

“Anna- Anna!”

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

“Anna! Are you okay?” Olaf asked, shaking her out of her thoughts both physically and mentally.

When Anna came back to her senses she was leaning against the side of a house. Olaf was right by her side. A group of worried citizens had also gathered around her. One of which must have put the wet cloth on her forehead. But she could barely recognize anything else. Her head was still swimming. She couldn’t think. 

“Someone get the highness back to the place immediately!”

The movements were blurry, but somehow she was hoisted onto a horse. It’s rider went as fast as they could toward the castle. People moved out of the way in the frenzy. Anna hadn’t expected her day to go like this.


	2. Going under

“Where Is my sister?!” Elsa’s voice boomed through the halls. Startling a couple servants who were nearby. Bits of ice formed under her feet as she walked. Leaving a path of Ice in her wake. Many servants stepped out of her way. If Elsa wasn’t so worked up she’d let her guilt turn her around to apologise. The maid Lorette came up to her and started leading her down the hall. Somehow keeping up with Elsa’s breakneck pace. Even more impressively keeping her voice calm and mellow as they passed by servants and pillars.

“She’s right this way My Queen, but the royal medic said she may still be out cold.”

Lorette stood in front of the door to the royal medical bay and pushed them open. As she quickly stepped out of the way she revealed Anna. Elsa’s eyes widened. Anna was laying down over the covers, damp rag on her forehead. The drapes were closed to keep light from waking her. Without her feistiness and bright eyes she looked so different. Horribly different. Elsa felt her heart twist. Along with the ice under her feet. She breathed in to keep herself from turning this room into a mini ice palace. 

“Please have someone find Hans and Kristoff to inform them of Anna’s condition.”

Lorette nodded, she turned on her heel and took off. Elsa listened as her heels clacked down the hallway. With a note in the back of her mind that thanks would be in order later she entered the room. As she stepped more into the room and closer Anna she looked a little better, in the same way a blizzard was better than an avalanche. Still, it was better than she imagined. Elsa pulled up a chair. Determined to be by Anna’s side when she woke. Which, she hoped would be soon.

Like she heard her thoughts Anna started to stir. Before she woke with a start, sitting upright and flinging the damp rag to the foot of the bed. The sisters sat in silence. Much longer than either really liked. Anna adjusted her sitting position and twiddled her thumbs. Elsa was the first one to speak.

“Are you alright?”

“Oh, well yeah, just had that dream where I was kissed by a troll again.”

“That’s not what I meant,” She explain as she leaned to pick the tousled rag back up, “Olaf and a very concerned villager told me you passed out in the middle of the road,” She placed the rag back in a bowl of water on the side table, “what happened?”

Anna scrunched up her face, backtracking as far as she could remember, “I was just walking with Olaf when I started feeling off. I remembered something from when we were kids and I must have passed out. When I woke back up I was being put on a horse and being taken back to the castle.” 

“I think you must have passed out from the heat,” Elsa said, rubbing her temples, “You need to be more careful Anna. If the sun is getting to you this bad then you need to take it easier on the walks.”

Anna shifted uneasily, her sister’s eyes burned like coals. Ironically enough. Piercing. It made her uncomfortable.

“I know.”

Elsa sighed, “Anna-”

Before Elsa could finish her sentence, in through the door busted Anna’s boyfriends. Kristoff and Hans looked comically rushed. Panting and heaving like dogs in the doorway. Elsa stifled a laugh.

“We came as soon as we heard.” Kristoff explained, both him and Hans came closer to Anna’s side. Seeing as Hans was still panting up a storm, Kristoff sat him down on the edge of the bed while he continued talking, “What happened? Are you alright?”

“Well, I passed out in the village but I’m perfectly fine now,” She scooted closer to Hans to put a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry me fainting interrupted your date.”

“Our date can be rescheduled, your health cannot.” Kristoff said curtly, Hans nodded along breathlessly.

“Kristoff’s right,” Elsa stated, getting up from her seat, “I’ll send for the medic to come back down to check on you.”

Anna watched her leave silently. Guilt still lingered on the edge of her senses. Of course her just taking a walk through town had turned into her worrying everyone around her. Anna swore she saw something move out of the corner of her eye, small but quick. Yet when she looked in the direction it went she saw nothing. She groaned and looked back to her boyfriends. One of which had FINALLY caught his breath. Both of them looked at her with low curled eyebrows. She hated it.

“The sun is still doing things to my eyes,” Anna complained, rubbing them as if it would magically make the spots go away, “It’s just so weird- This has never happened to me before.”

“We’ll figure this out together.” Hans said with a grin. Warm enough to melt away some of her worry.

“And after we're done with that we can help Hans figure out the stairs.” Kristoff commented, Hans gawked.

“Well stairs are harder to master when you’re running up them full speed!”

Anna smiled. Settled mostly at heart. But still she couldn’t get the events of today out of her head. Passing out in the middle of the day was nothing to sneeze at. Sure, stranger things have happened, but certainly not to Anna. It didn’t make any sense. At least with Kristoff and Hans acting like a couple of court jesters made her feel a little less bad about the whole ordeal. At least their evening wasn’t completely ruined. At least Anna knew herself well enough to figure she’d bounce back pretty quickly. This would just be another funny story they’d tell after the Yule bell rang. There were very few things that could keep her down, this whole thing would probably be over and down with by the end of the week. She was sure of it.

At least she hoped she was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anna stared out the window, eyes sparkling as bright as the snow. It was the middle of the night in Arendelle, every servant was in bed by now. Too late for the early risers and too early for the night owls. It was Anna’s perfect opportunity. Her tiny feet tiptoed through the halls til she reached the secret exit. The amount of stairs nearly took her down but her determination stood firm. After finally getting the door open she had got what she wanted. Freedom.

She was upon the edge of the Arendelle bay. Ice had frozen over most of it. Barely leaving enough for neighboring ships to pass through. Anna’s eyes widened as she saw all the snow. Her smile was painfully wide as she ran head first into the snow. Making piles of snow just like she remembered her and Elsa used to do. All the while her movements distrubed the ice, cracking muffled by layers of snow. She didn’t have time to realize the ice breaking beneath her feet. Plunging her into ice cold water.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

Anna woke with a start. Eyes darting around the room. Finally focusing on an odd shadow at the foot of the bed. It was small, no larger than a house cat. Its eyes were pure white dots. Staring at her. Unblinking. She tried to scream, but the sound never came out. The creature paced back and forth at her feet. Never taking it’s eyes off her. Before it sat back down at her feet. Gingerly, it placed it’s paw on her foot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Her head went under. 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter out! WOO WOOO! Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
